


Delayed Festivities

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Harley surprises Ivy with a late Christmas





	Delayed Festivities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabbletag8 prompt "Any: Any/Any - festivities" at Femslash100

“You do know Christmas was two months ago right?” said Ivy.

“Of course I do silly,” Harley said with an exaggerated roll of her eyes. “But we were busy and Batsy ruined the whole Christmas tree blackmail plan so I thought we'd celebrate together now.” She struck a pose. “Merry Christmas!”

Harley was looking very festive in knee-high red and white striped socks, red and green lace lingerie and a Santa hat. The apartment looked like some kind of decoration bomb had gone off inside it. Tinsel and glitter and baubles and ornaments and lights and at least three trees.

“There’s eggnog and mulled wine in the kitchen,” Harley grinned.

Ivy couldn’t help but smile too. Of course Harley would do something like this for her.

“There's presents too. They're in the bedroom,” Harley winked

“Since you went to all that trouble shall we go open them?”

Harley dashed over and took Ivy by the hand. The bedroom was similarly oozing with Christmas brightness. Sure enough, under a small tree, there were wrapped gifts of various shapes and sizes.

Harley sat herself down on the end of the bed. “Whatcha wanna unwrap first Red?”

Ivy fixed her eyes on Harley.


End file.
